Presently, many telecommunication service providers have configured their respective signaling networks to support SIP communications by utilizing various gateways and softswitches (e.g., a SIP-SS7 gateway). In order to facilitate the integration of SIP-SS7 signaling in a given network, any supported features must be compatible with existing legacy network components and equipment (e.g., terminating switching offices). However, some telecommunication features may be incompatible due to the configurations that exist at the legacy network equipment. For example, features such as CNAM services are not necessarily compatible with a circuit switched network when the originating call is made from a SIP telephone. Notably, each of the existing terminating switching offices (e.g., SSPs, MSCs, etc.) may send specifically formatted CNAM queries to conventional CNAM databases. The conventional CNAM query mechanism is not compatible with SIP calling parties because SIP utilizes a SIP subscriber address (e.g., a uniform resource identifier), which is not recognizable by the legacy equipment, instead of a calling party number, which is recognizable by the legacy equipment. Accordingly, in light of these disadvantages associated with existing legacy configurations and capabilities, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for communicating CNAM services for SIP originated calls terminating in a circuit switched network.